


Perfect

by memesonice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Star, Bad Ending, Break Up, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Eleanor Calder & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Famous Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, a FANFICTION, age difference (8 years), maybe? - Freeform, oopsies, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesonice/pseuds/memesonice
Summary: Watching the sunrise was never what I thought I’d do for fun. Waking up earlier than 10am always seemed like a chore. But with him- everything changed. With him, I was a different person. Maybe, even a better person. Some people may have judged us, some probably felt hate or confusion. I thought that we fit together. We complimented each other. I was the dark bitter coffee and he was the chilled milk that made me sweeter. He was the music- the perfect melody and I was the emotionally charged lyrics. We made each other better, we held each other together. We just worked- We sound perfect, don’t we? We were perfect…..Weren’t we?Warnings: homophobia, age difference, alcohol abuse/alcoholism, drug use, physical abuse, abusive relationship, sad ending, domestic abuse, manipulation, emotional manipulation.oops





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> please read the warnings.  
This work will begin funny and happy but it will take a turn.  
I will add trigger warning in chapters before hand though.  
ALSO, im rlly bad at tenses but I'm trying to improve. so sorry bout that

I hate my job. But you know what I do love? My paycheck. The pros outweigh the cons. And working more than 20 hours a week at Starbucks gives you benefits. I hate my job, but I love being financially stable. Well, as financially stable as a Californian highschool dropout can be.  
  
San Diego is the perfect place to live. The temperature never steeps below 63 degrees, the beaches were plentiful and clean, and the people were the nicest around- for some it was probably the drugs that had that effect on them. It’s extremely different from L.A, which is 3 hours away. L.A is loud, crowded, and in my opinion- gross. I’m extremely blessed to live in San Diego- which is way less problematic.  
  
I immediately took that thought back as a group of teenage boys-obviously tourists-came in. Their hair was frayed, jeans ripped, they were sporting fake chains, and name brand shirts. They spoke obnoxiously loud, disturbing some of our patrons who were working quietly. I pretended to be busy by wiping down an already clean counter, humming the Barbra Lewis song that was playing overhead- hoping my coworker would take their order. “Sspt!” I heard, and also chose to ignore. “Louis!” my blonde coworker whisper-yelled. “What?” I whisper yelled back, looking at him finally. “I got the last group- it’s your turn.” Niall said, referencing to the last group of valley girls in oversized vineyard vine shirts. I sighed, knowing he was right. I slapped the towel I was using onto the counter. I approached the cash register and put on my best customer service voice. “Are ya’ guys ready to order?” I asked, a fake smile plastered on my face. The boys approached in a cluster. Seeing them up close, they couldn’t be older than 14- which explained the sweaty-ness, acne, and the voice cracking.  
  
The group of boys all awkwardly ordered, paying with their daddy’s credit cards. Once Niall and I finished their frappuccinos they all left, as loudly as they had entered. Niall dramatically stretched his arms over his head, arching his back inward and his stomach outward. “I’m getting too old for this job.” He grumbled. I was wiping down the used counters and putting utensils away when I laughed. “Niall, you’re barely 22.” In response he just rolled his eyes. “You and your 18 year old joints don’t even know!” Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes.  
  
Time passed quickly. There were small spurts of groups coming in, none of them ordered complex drinks, to our delight. While it was slow we passed the time by playing trash-ball, Niall told me stories of his college days, we tried weird drink combinations, and I told Niall about the midwest. We did this until 5 when Mackenzie, a highschool student, came into switch shifts with Niall. She first went to the back and shoved her purse in some shelf, when she came to the bar she looked at the two boys- her signature frown on her colored lips. “Can I change the music?” She asked loudly- dragging out the vowels as she spoke. I scowled. How dare she ask if she could change Four Tops. Kids these days wouldn’t know good music if it came up right to their face and punched them in the throat. “No.” I stated firmly. She didn’t argue, knowing that she would never win against THE Louis Tomlinson.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna leave?” She asked Niall as she wrapped her green apron strings around her skinny waist, tying it in the front. Niall just laughed at her bluntness. “Yeah, I’m out.” He grabbed his keys from under the bar. After he clocked out, he waved as he walked out the back door. I almost yelled after him not to leave me. “Was it busy today?” Mackenzie asked, trying to start a conversation. “Not really,” I answered, promptly ending it. It seemed pretty petty to have a ‘fued’ with a 16 year old girl, but she was particularly frustrating. I let her take orders as I made the drinks. She didn’t do well under any pressure. I once had her make two drinks and she somehow messed them both completely up- and she cried. So yeah, I didn’t let her make any drinks when I worked with her. Unfortunately since it was a Wednesday- the slowest day of the week for us- it was just Mackenzie and I for the next 5 hours. Time passed terribly slow, painstakingly, achingly, meticulously, strenuously, sluggishly, assiduously slow. We were caught up with dishes, the customers had all left and now it was just the teenager and I, all alone. I looked up at the clock. What the hell? It was only 7:30. I sulked behind the counter as she cleaned up the lobby.  
  
When she came back she put her towel back in the sanitizer bucket. “I’m gonna use the bathroom.” She stated, then leaving me alone. I passed the time by playing a new level of candy crush when I heard the door front open. I looked up- a little annoyed as I was about to crush the level. It was a man, dressed like a hollywood wanna-be. He had a white shirt, the first three buttons unbuttoned, low enough to show a tattoo on his right collarbone, there was a silver chain with a cross dangling from it. His black jeans looked like they were suffocating his poor legs, and his brown boots were so sharp they could probably be registered as lethal weapons. His hair was long, shoulder length, the roots looking greasy from all the times he had probably ran his hands through it, his face was also hidden behind expensive looking sunglasses. I left my hiding place behind all the machines and approached the cash register, giving him a bored look. “What can I get for you?” I asked in my customer service voice- which was nicer sounding then how I felt right now. “Well, love,” he spoke in a posh british accent. “What do you suggest?” He asked lowly, a sly smile forming on his plump yet somehow thin lips.  
  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I robotically answered. “My favorite is the iced vanilla blonde latte, or any of the mocha’s. But our s’mores frappuccino is very popular right now.” I gave him a tight smile. “Then I’ll take whatever your favorite was.” I typed in the order asking, “what size?” “Surprise me, babe- as long as I can get it skim milk.” I gave him a Trenta- it was most expensive and I wanted to see him suffer. When he saw the price, he didn’t even bat an eye, though, he just swiped his card and looked back at me, expectantly. I grabbed the largest size cup the store carried and made notes onto what to put in the drink for him, “Name?” I asked, looking up through my eyelashes. He frowned. “You don’t know who I am?” If I could frown anymore than I already was, I would be. “No.” I said sternly. He chuckled, then removed his sunglasses. “Maybe this will jog your memory.” He looked at me with his green eyes as if that was supposed to help me identify him. I furrowed my eyebrows and pinched my lips together. “...No?” He frowned slightly. “Are you serious?” He asked, his lips forming a small ‘o’ as he stared at me. “I’m being serious. What is your name?” I asked again, becoming a little frustrated. He blinked at me, waited for a second, before finally answering, “My name is Harry.”  
  
“Thank you.” I grumbled. I scribbled the name on the clear cup, purposely spelling it wrong (HARY). “Do you want the receipt today?” I asked, looking at him. His frown was now replaced by a smirk, revealing a dimple on his right cheek. “Only if you write your number on the back.” I gave him a bored look. “So, no.” He frowned. I told him his drink would be out in a moment and started to make it. I was adding the skim milk to the trenta when I heard a scream from the left side of the store. I dropped the skim milk container on the floor, looking over to where Mackenzie stood, her mouth wide open. If her jaw could detach itself, it would be on the floor, along with the half gallon of skim milk that was currently pooling around my feet. After I quickly looked her up and down, making sure she was okay -she was- I yelled. “WHAT THE FUCK.” She ignored me, instead she ran up to the customer waiting in the lobby chairs. He smiled smugly. “You’re Harry Styles!” She yelled. “Yes I am love. And you are?” She doesn’t answer for a couple moments before sputtering out her name. Harry and her spoke for a couple minutes, she said some things about ‘his movies’ and he expressed his ‘gratitude’. I stared. I was knocked out of my state of shock when Mackenzie said, “Louis! Can you take a picture of us?” I looked down at the milk, then looked up at her. “What the fuck?” I repeated. “No?” she frowned. “I’ve actually got to do my job.” She scrunched her face up as I grabbed a new container of skim milk, pouring it in the cup. Mackenzie was talking, her voice higher and much, much, sweeter than usual ,to Harry. I put the strawless lid on the cup. “Harry.” I announced, placing the finished drink on the counter. He quickly excused himself from the conversation he was having with Mackenzie and approached the counter. I was on my way to the back- to grab a mop- when I heard my name being called. “Louis!” Said a husky voice. I turned around, Harry was leaning over the counter.  
  
I walked back,“Is something wrong with your drink?” I asked once I reached the counter. Harry stood up straight, towering over my 5’9 figure. “Yeah.” He answered. I put my hand on my hip, nodding my head as if to tell him to proceed. He pouted his bottom lip out as he said,“It doesn’t have your number on it.” I gaped. He took a drink from the sippy cup looking lid and I was about to come up with a snarky comeback when he continued. “So I wrote mine down for you.” He put the large cup back on the counter- sliding it towards me. I just stared. The cup in fact had a phone number on it, a L.A area code at the beginning. The name had also been respelled, another ‘R’ was written in. Harry then reached over the counter, his fingers gently touched my chin, closing my mouth from its previously opened state. “Don’t wanna catch flies, love.” He said. He then removed his hand from my face, backing away from the counter. He said a quick good-bye to Mackenzie as he approached the door. Mackenzie didn’t say anything, instead she just stared. Harry turned his back to the door, raising his hand to his ear, raising his thumb and pinky away from his fist, making a phone sign. He proceeded to wink and yelled, “call me!” on his way outside. I stared at the door, even after he left. So did Mackenzie. After probably five minutes she turned to me. “WHAT THE FUCK!” she screamed.

The next time I met Harry Styles was a couple days later.  
  
Niall and I were making drinks while another coworker of ours was taking orders. “I’m telling you.” I said to my friend for what felt like the billionth time. “This Harry guy came in and gave me his number.” Niall rolled his eyes. He called out the name of the drink he had just finished before giving me a look, his eyebrows raised. “Harry Styles? Really?” He said doubtfully. I shrugged, pulling my drink from the espresso machine as Niall started the next one. “Harry Styles?” Niall laughed to himself. I just huffed, figuring I’d let it go. But Niall didn’t. After three minutes of silence, Niall started laughing again. “You think you met the Harry Styles, the famous movie actor, and he asked for your phone number?” Niall continued to laugh, earning a chuckle from Ben, who was apparently listening to our conversation while manning the register. “Oh, shut up Benjamin.” I snapped at him. Ben went silent.  
  
Calling people by their full name was a powermove.  
I looked back at Niall. “I don’t think he asked me, Niall.” Niall looked at me. “I know so.” He just cracked up, laughing loudly, making a few customers look over at us. I hit him on the shoulder. “Focus on your job, Nail.”  
  
Calling people by the wrong name is also a powermove.  
  
Niall went silent after that and we worked through our rush with minimal conversation.  
  
The lunch rush on friday’s isn’t the worst- Monday probably takes the cake on being the worst- but it was busy enough that there were 4 workers. I came in at 11, Niall worked in the morning with Ben, and our manager, Rebecca, came in to help around noon.  
  
Drink after drink we worked and we settled into a comfortable rhythm until the rush ended around two thirty-ish. The lobby had customers scattered throughout, working quietly while sipping on their daily doses of caffeine.  
  
Niall was doing his stretches, his back popping as he swiveled his torso around. Ben went to check lobby, restocking and spot sweeping. I rinsed out the cups and various utensils before moving onto washing the blenders and such. “I’m gonna break out when I’m finished back here.” I yell at Niall, who is now touching his toes by where the cash register sits. “Mhm.” He groans in response. A small huff escapes my lips, was he really that sore that he couldn’t help me with a couple dishes? I put the blenders and their lids back, shooting Niall a small glare while he was helping a customer pick a pastry from the glass display case, in retaliation to my glare he gave me the finger by his waist so the little old lady he was helping wouldn’t see.  
  
Niall was cashing the lady out while I scanned the room. It was slow. I went over to the other cash register and clocked out. “Imma take 30.” I declared to Niall. He just nodded and wished the lady a good day. I grabbed my drink from below the counter and walked outside. I made a beeline for the shadiest table and took a seat. I pulled out my phone and did my usual rounds of checking snapchat, instagram, and twitter. I replied to a couple friends but ultimately just scrolled through videos of all my friends. Within the last 5 minutes of my break I found myself in my contacts app, the contact of ‘Bitch’ being open-Harry’s contact.  
  
To answer the question that is probably on everyone’s minds is did I call him? No, i did not. Nor did I text him. I did however, save his number in my phone. If he really is as famous as everyone claims he is maybe I could leak his number to some horny teenagers for some extra side cash.  
  
I closed the app before I could dwell any longer.  
  
When I returned from my break it was 3:40 . Rebecca had left, leaving ben, Niall, and I alone. “Rebecca told me to tell you to clean the bathrooms,” Ben said after I clocked in. I whipped my head around, giving him a squinty glare. “No she didn’t.” I said, giving him a swift look up and down. Niall approached Ben from behind and gave him a pat on the back. “I told ya it wouldn’t work.” He consoled, but smiled when he added, “So get to it.” Ben mumbled something under his breath, he grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed to the bathrooms. “He should know better than to lie to me.” I said to Niall, who just laughed, “He’ll learn sooner or later.”. Once Ben finished the foot traffic was almost non existent so he headed out early. Our dinner rush didn’t start till 5 so Niall and I would be fine on our own till then.  
  
Niall was doing god-knows-what on his phone while I made myself busy trying to get a stain out of one of the counters. “Welcome in!” Niall yelled when he heard the door open and close- signalling a customer had walked in. I looked at him expectantly but he just stood there, his head tilted down at his phone, after a couple moments he finally averted his eyes from the bright screen. I looked at him, then around the room. “You gonna help them?” I asked. He looked at me with tired eyes. “No.” he stated blatantly. “You go, I’m busy.” I scrunched my face up but didn’t argue. “Hi!” I said, my voice an octave higher than usual. “What can I get started for y-” My voice dropped. “Oh, its you.” A frown replaced my polite smile.  
  
Harry stood there, a different pair of sunglasses on but the same lopsided smirk and fluffy hair framed his face. “Hello to you too, love.” His husky voice said in reply to my greeting. I sighed. “What do you want?” I asked. His eyebrows furrowed, hiding under his round glasses and his smirk turned into a smile. “Well, darlin’ I just want an iced tea.” He said before shifting his head to the pastries. “Maybe a cookie…” He trailed off before he turned back to me, leaning onto the counter with his hand. “And a call would be nice.” I sighed. This guy is persistent. “Listen, Henry.” I said.  
  
“Harry.” He interjected.  
  
“Hector.” I corrected myself. He bit his lip but his obnoxious smirk was still evident.  
  
“I’m not interested.” I finished. He just chuckled in return. He took his sunglasses and pushed them back onto the top of his head. “Sure.” He said and his voice dropped when he said- “Look me in the eyes and say that.” I looked at him. Not just looking, though. I took him in. He was wearing skinny dress pants, hugging his fit legs nicely, his light blue shirt loosely tucked into the skinny waist of said pants. His hair was frizzy, yet also greasy, yet also nicely styled- somehow. His nose was pointed, his cheekbones high, skin smooth, and lips soft. His eyes were green, but if you looked closer you could also see blue and probably some hints of light brown that I almost mistook as gold. He’s attractive- no argument. I steadied my blue eyes on his green ones. He never broke eye contact, neither did I. I could see the smirk growing on his lips- along with his ever-so-growing ego. I tilted my head to the side and offered him a sweet smile. His eyes left mine as they flickered to my lips before they landed back on my eyes.  
  
“I’m not interested.” I deadpanned, my fake smile falling suddenly from my lips. His face also fell, his mouth hanging open slightly. I reached over and pushed his chin up- he looked surprised at the sudden skin contact. “Don’t wanna catch flies,” I offered him a forced smile as I continued, “Love.” He stood there stunned. I took my hand back from his soft skin, sighed slightly, and typed on the register. “Venti Iced black tea.” I called to Niall. Harry put his card into the machine, paying for his drink. I handed Harry his receipt, he was about to say something to me when a loud “Holy shit!” interrupted. I turned around to see Niall with wide eyes. “What the fuck.” He said turning his attention from the celebrity to me. “You weren’t lying? You actually know him?” He stated but it sounded more like a question. I shrugged. “Oh, so you talk about me?” Harry’s thick british accent sounded. I looked at him before looking back at Niall, then back at harry. “Don’t flatter yourself Hector.” I said, giving him a once over, then shrugged. “I talk shit on a lotta people.” I then turned to Niall. “Imma go take a dump.” I said and walked to the bathroom, leaving the _situation_. Once I was in the restroom I turned to the mirror, silently screaming as I ran my hands down my face. “Yes bitch!” I cheered myself on in a silent whisper. __  
  
I then grabbed the sides of the sink. “You are that bitch.” I said, looking myself in the eyes. “The one Lizzo taught me to be.” I then pretended to throw a few punches in the mirror and blew a couple kisses to my reflection, because it seemed appropriate. When I left the bathroom my smile was gone and replaced with a stony expression. “See you later, love!” Someone called out. “And nice meeting you Niall!” I looked over to the door to see the tall british man leaving, offering a small wave to Niall on his way out. “Ugh, are you guys friends now?” I asked. Niall looked at me. “I wish!” The fake blond ran up to me when I entered behind the counter. “He’s so cool.” I pushed him away from me. “Personal space.” I grumbled. I didn’t know what was so great about this guy or why everyone loved him so much- especially since he is so annoying. Niall just got closer to me. “Why is he so interested in you though?” Niall looked at me, grabbing my cheeks in his hands- his eyes scanning my face.. I struggled to get away from his grip. “Niall- what the hell, let go.” my face contorted due to the struggle before I was finally released. Niall gasped softly.  
  
“Louis.” He said, his voice low and suddenly serious as he stared at me. I wiped my face with my sleeve to try and get his nasy man germs off my skin. “What?” I snapped. “Are you… Are you actually kinda hot?” I rolled my eyes at his question. “Niall, do me a favor,” I grumbled. “Shut up and do your job.” Niall bit the inside of his cheek. “You are hot but I guess I never noticed it because you’re a lil’ bitch.” He said, crossing his arms. I raised my hand to hit him on the chest but a customer came in and rudely interrupted my abuse.  
  
After the lady left, more customers came in, and it was a steady inflow and outflow for the rest of the night. After close I walked to my car. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. I huffed, pulling my phone out once I sat in the drivers seat of my old Honda. A rectangular notification box popped up, the letters of ‘Bitch’ bolded. My eyes widened as I stared at the screen. I placed my thumb over the home button, unlocking my phone and revealing the contents of the message. ‘Hello love. It’s Harry. x.’ He fucking hacked me- didnt he? I typed out a message, ‘How tf did u get my number’ I wanted to ask more but I really didn’t feel like actually starting a conversation. I tossed my phone onto the seat next to me where my house keys and apron also lay.  
  
On my way home I heard the buzz from my phone- but I didn’t open it until I got to my apartment. I walked in the two bedroom quietly, as to not wake my roommate, who had a ‘regular’ 9-5 job. Who even wakes up before 10?  
I grabbed myself a water from the fridge as I opened my phone- the screen going to ‘Bitch’s’ messages. He replied to my text saying, “your friend Nigel gave it to me, x”  
  
“Fucking Nigel.”

**Author's Note:**

> (: feel free to leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> [](https://tumblr.com/%5Bstinkydumb-bug%5D)


End file.
